The invention relates to a methodology for testing the rupture strength of surgical gloves.
Gloves are used to insure a sanitary environment, particularly in the medical profession. The use of gloves prevents communicable diseases from spreading between a patient and a health care provider. It is important that the gloves do not rip or rupture since such an event renders the gloves useless. For purposes of product development and quality assurance, the penetration depth by a blunt object before failure and rupture strength of the gloves must be known with some degree of certainty. A test for determining the penetration depth by a blunt object and rupture strength of a glove should be easy to conduct and provide accurate results.
It is necessary to have a test for measuring the penetration depth of a blunt object of a film sample at failure.
It is also necessary to have a test that reliably and quantitatively measures the rupture strength of gloves.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple accurate means for testing the penetration depth of a blunt object at failure for film samples such as gloves.
It is another object of the invention to measure the penetration depth and force applied to a film sample at failure to calculate the rupture strength.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a test for the penetration depth of a blunt object that is easy to administer.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for testing latex film that is reliable and inexpensive to use.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent after reading the disclosure of the invention.